Vampire Hunter
A Vampire Hunter is a person that hunts vampires or hybrids usually with the intention of permanently destroying them. Vampire hunters often keep themselves physically and mentally strong in order to be able to seek out and face their opponents. They often use special weapons, surprise or sneak tactics in order to be able to overpower their much stronger opponents. 'History' 'Vampire Hunter Sects' Vampire Hunter sects have also been formed and are as diverse as the world's religions. 'Good' Vampire Hunters that are on the side of good, only hunt vampires that are evil, who terrorise the lives of innocent people. *'Valerious family:' 'Neutral' Vampire Hunters who are considered to be neutral will hunt any vampire, despite if they are good or evil. 'Evil' Evil Vampire Hunters are those who not only hunt down any kind of vampire, but also kills anyone who has come into contact with them. *'True Hunters:' 'Powers and Abilities' Although most vampire hunters lack any supernatural abilities (with the exception of Alaric Saltzman and Mikael) they do require a number of skills in order to effectively combat their enemies. Vampire hunters often have good knowledge of historical records, history, the supernatural world and potentially a good knowledge of supernatural beings (although potentially only regular vampires) along with their weaknesses and strengths. Most of them are also very good at finding people and research. Vampire hunters are often skilled hand-to-hand combatants and keep themselves physically strong and in shape. Some of them are also skilled with weaponry such as guns and knives. Many vampire hunters also greatly prepare themselves for their confrontations. They may be using specialised weapons such as stake launchers, stakes and vervain grenades and often ingest vervain or have it on them at all times thus resisting compulsion and incapacitating any vampire stupid enough to feed on them. Some of them also have certain artefacts such as the Gilbert Rings or the Vampire Compass at their disposal which help them in their task. Some vampire hunters also posses certain supernatural or borderline supernatural abilities. Mikael had all the powers of an original vampire, George Lockwood was a werewolf, Alaric Saltzman became an original giving him powers that rivaled other originals and Bill Forbes had the ability to naturally resist compulsion through some unknown form of advanced mental conditioning. More recently something called the mark of the hunter which can only be seen by potential vampire hunters has appeared although it's exact qualities or effects are unknown. 'Weaknesses' 'Equipment' Over the centuries vampire hunters have created many tools and weapons often exploiting the various weaknesses a vampire might have in order to combat them more effectively. It should be noted that some of these tools were in fact created by witches to help them. *Stakes *White Oak Stakes *White Oak Ash Daggers *Vervain *Crossbows *The Vampire Compass *The Gilbert Rings *The Gilbert Device *Flamethrowers *Wooden Bullets *Pneumatic Stake Launcher *Vervain Darts *Vervain Grenades *The Enhanced Original Ritual *Indestructible White Oak Stake *Vervain Coated Gloves *Stake Firing Sniper Rifle *Enhanced Wooden Bullets *Claymores *Paralytics 'Physical and Psychological Traits' 'Known Vampire Hunters' Valerious_the_Elder.jpg|Valerious the Elder|link=Valerious the Elder Boris_Valerious.jpg|Boris Valerious|link=Boris Valerious Mina_Harker.jpg|Wilhelmina Harker|link=Wilhelmina Harker Velkan_Valerious.jpg|Velkan Valerious|link=Velkan Valerious Anna.jpg|Anna Valerious|link=Anna Valerious Sora5.jpg|Sora Summers|link=Sora Summers Roxas2.jpg|Roxas Summers|link=Roxas Summers Gabriel_Summers_II2.jpg|Gabriel Summers II|link=Gabriel Summers II Velkan_Summers8.jpg|Velkan Summers|link=Velkan Summers Julian_Summers4.JPG|Julian Summers|link=Julian Summers Hunter_Summers4.jpg|Hunter Summers|link=Hunter Summers 'Trivia' Category:Species